Spider-Man: Savior of New York
by DerpPancakes
Summary: Meet Peter Parker, a student at Midtown High. He may not seem like much at first sight, but when the mask goes on... criminals beware! Rated T for later chapters.


**Chapter 1**

 _My name is Peter Parker and I am a sixteen year old student attending Midtown High. When I was nine years old, my parents disappeared out of nowhere. I was sent to my Aunt May and Uncle Ben to live with them while I grew up. A few years later, I was bitten by a radioactive spider at a school field trip to Empire State University. I then discovered that I had retrieved the powers of the spider. My aunt and uncle were struggling for money so with my newfound power, I entered a wrestling tournament. I won the match but they refused to give me the full amount since I didn't tell them my identity. Angered, I took the money they offered me, which was not much. On my way out, a criminal had stolen the rest of the money. I didn't even bother to catch him as I thought they deserved it, but now I wish I had stopped that criminal because that same man murdered my uncle and stole his car. Ever since then, I have used my powers for good and have remembered one thing: With great power, comes great responsibility…_

 _…_

Peter Parker awoke in his small house in Queens. He looked at his alarm clock; it was 11:04 AM.

"Crap, I'm late!" exclaimed Peter. He jolted out of his bed and got dressed into the most casual thing he could find. Peter Parker was a rather short boy with straight brown hair and blue eyes. He used to wear a pair of glasses until his sight was improved due to the spider bite. Awhile looking for some clothes, Peter took out his Spider-Man costume. It wasn't much. It was just a red jacket with a big black spider symbol on it with blue jeans, red gloves, a red hoodie and a bright red mask with black swimming goggles. Being poor, it was hard to get a good suit.

"Should I bring you as well?" thought Peter as he held his Spider suit in his hands. After thinking about it he finally chucked the suit in his bag and took out a shirt and a jacket from his closet and exited his room.

Peter jolted down the stairs but came to a stop when he saw Aunt May cooking something in the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt May!" Peter cried out in the direction of the kitchen. Aunt May turned around to see his nephew standing on the stairs and smiled.

"Peter! You're up!" exclaimed May who was still standing in the kitchen in her white pyjama's. "I am getting an early start on lunch." continued May.

"Chicken with a side of fries?" replied Peter in a confident tone.

"How did you know?" asked Aunt May.

"May I have eaten thousands of chickens with a side of fries in my life and trust me, I know what they smell like." replied Peter. Aunt May chuckled.

"I should have known Peter. I am a forgetful person after all." said Aunt May. "Well hurry on now. You don't want to be more late than you are now for your Oscorp session with Harry."

"Yup! Ok Aunt May! Need to swi- urgh run to Oscorp!" replied Peter. "Bye May love you!" Peter ran out the door and into the streets of New York.

Peter was already very late for his session with Harry at Oscorp. Peter had not yet met his father Norman Osborn who was the CEO of Oscorp. Before they disappeared, his parents worked at Oscorp. So Peter had always wondered what it was like.

Peter knew that he could not possibly make it in time on foot. If he did, he would be there in 2 more hours. Luckily, Peter having super powers, had an idea to get there quicker. Peter rolled his sleeves up and revealed his web shooters. Peter had disguised them to look like wristbands so no one would get suspicious. They were basically all black except the part where the webs came out which was red.

Peter pressed the button on his web shooters. Not even a second after Peter pressed the button, a trigger of some sorts came out of the web shooter. Peter looked around to make sure no one was looking. After he was sure no one was looking, Peter jumped up and swang all the way to Oscorp…

 ** _Flashback_**

Peter sat on the couch in his home in New York. It was his ninth birthday and he was waiting for his cake to be delivered. Peter's parents finally walked into the living room with his chocolate cake. Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Happy birthday, Peter!" cried out Peter's parents. They placed the chocolate cake gently on the table in front of Peter. Peter's mother got out a knife and cut out a slice of the cake.

"We will all have a slice of cake," said Peter's mother. "Then we can open your presents."

 ** _Present_**

"Peter! You're late!" exclaimed Harry Osborn in the lobby of Oscorp.

"I know and I am sorry. It's just that it's a long way from Queens to Oscorp." Peter replied.

"It's okay Peter. At least you weren't 2 hours late." Harry said.

"Heh… Yeah about that…" replied Peter.

"Come. My father is waiting for you on the 67th floor. Don't worry. Our elevators are fast."

Harry Osborn, like Harry had brown hair. Although it wasn't straight like Peter's. Harry didn't really seem to care about his hair so it looked like as if his just woke up which is probably one of the reasons why he is still single.

"Mr Parker!" exclaimed Norman Osborn who greeted them once they exited the elevator. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Mr Osborn!" replied Peter who was shaking Norman's hand.

"Please. Call me Norman."

Norman Osborn was a tall man with brown hair, like Harry. As a CEO of a high funded company, he usually wore a good black suit (No not the Symbiote) "Shall we?" asked Norman.

The three of them made their way to the projects where the scientists stored the things they have been working on recently.

"These are some of the things that Oscorp have been working on." announced Norman. Norman entered a code on the keypad that was on the wall. Peter couldn't see what he had typed as Norman was tall and he was short. But what Peter did know is that a door unlocked, revealing another room.

The three of them all entered the room that unlocked and were amazed. Well, not Norman because this is an everyday thing for him.

"Computer: Open case 1. Authroization, Norman Osborn." asked Norman to the built in computer in Oscorp. Suddenly, a case came out of the ground. It seemed to be a syringe of some sorts followed with a suit.

"This is what Oscorp has been working on." Norman announced. "We call it 'The Goblin Serum'. This Serum can cure fatal diseases such as cancer while also giving the user extra strength and more knowledge."

"Question!" replied Peter. "So. If this Serum can cure diseases and give the user extra strength and knowledge, why call it 'The Goblin Serum'? Why isn't is called 'The thing that enhances the Human body'?" asked Peter.

"Well Mr Parker, here at Oscorp we have to use creative names. Not names like what you suggested." replied Norman. Suddenly, Peter had a weird feeling like something bad was happening. He turned around and faced the window only to see a herd of cop cars rushing to somewhere with their sirens going off. Peter had not forgotten what had happened to his Uncle and wanted to give all the support he could.

"Sorry Mr Osborn but I really need to go! The hostpital just messaged me and said that my Aunt is a bit sick and I need to take care of her." lied Peter.

"Ok Mr Parker. We can continue the tour tomorrow if your available." replied Norman.

"Thanks Mr Osborn! Again, I am really sorry." Said Peter and he ran out the door…

 ** _A Few Minutes after…_**

Harry Osborn walked into the staff room of Oscorp. He was feeling a little thirsty so he decided to take a trip to the Soda Machine there. Harry inserted his coin and took out some lemonade. Harry turned around and headed for the door. While turning around, Harry noticed something on the security cameras. It didn't look like anyone else was in the staff room so Harry went to check it. The camera was placed in the Alleyway on the side of Oscorp. He saw a small figure getting dressed into an outfit of some kind. Harry took a closer look at the figure. It was only 5 seconds in when he noticed who it was. It was Peter! Harry continued to watch in curiosity. Once Peter was fully dressed, he jumped high into the sky, out of the camera's sight. Harry backed away from the computer screen, frozen in fear. "P-Peter is… The Spider vigilante?"


End file.
